Their Last Hope
by HeadGirl91
Summary: He was the Order's last hope. Voldemort knew it. They knew it, Harry knew it. LVHP. Oneshot.


**HeadGirl91: I do not own Harry Potter. For the uncut version of this story, go to _www[dot]hpfandom[dot]net/eff/viewstory[dot]_****_php?sid=34419_**

**Their Last Hope**

It was the middle of the final battle; the battle people had been waiting for, for years.

By the end of the day, the battle would be won, by one side or the other.

Harry Potter.

The words were spoken softly, but everyone in the Great Hall heard them. Red eyes met green, and everyone paused in the middle of their fighting. The Order held their breaths. The Death Eaters tried to conceal their grins.

Hello Tom.

Until then, Harry had not been participating in the battle at all. The Order had told him to stay out until he was absolutely needed. They needed him to kill Voldemort when the time came. They knew the Death Eaters wouldnt touch Harry... That would be their Lords job. Harry had just been leaning nonchalantly against the wall, watching the battle go on.

Now, he pushed away from the wall and walked across the hall. All the people parted to let him past. As he walked by, several people nodded their heads, surreptitiously. He smiled. Soon it would all be over. He wouldnt have to keep living as he had been. Nothing could stop him from doing whatever he wanted to do.

He came to a stop in front of the Dark Lord. He had changed in appearance a lot, in the last three years. He had lost the snake-like appearance, gaining one that made him look like an older version of the Tom Riddle Harry had met in the Chamber of Secrets... How he would have looked if all of the re-birth stuff had never happened.

They just stood there, gazing at each other.

That is, until two voices yelled from one side, Oh, just get on with it!

Harry and Tom both whirled around to glare at the two witches. Ginny and Bellatrix shrugged and grinned. Harry turned back to Tom, eyebrows raised.

_Shall we?_

_We shall._

They finished the distance between them in two quick strides. They were almost nose to nose. Soon, even this distance was gone as Tom lowered his head and caught Harrys lips with his.

The silence in the hall was deafening.

None of the Order could believe their eyes. Their only thought was... When did this happen?

X X X

When did it all happen?

For Harry, it all began when Sirius died. There was nobody left in the world that cared about him. Ron and Hermione only liked him because he was the boy-who-lived. Dumbledore only wanted to use him as a puppet; it was all about destroying Voldemort, Harrys well-being didnt matter. Remus was so busy grieving over Sirius that he didnt seem to realise that there are other people who would miss him too.

Harry came to him that summer, begging to be killed. He wanted to die, but did not have the strength to do it himself.

Voldemort just looked at the boy in front of him for a few moments before turning him away, telling him to come back when he knew what her _really_ wanted.

It took him nearly six months, but he decided.

He was only caught once. He thanked Merlin it was only Ginny that caught him. Any of the others would have run straight to Dumbledore. Ginny just demanded to be involved. Harry was much more careful after that.

Ginny and Bella became his best friends. Although it took quite a while for Harry to trust Bellatrix, it all started with a single conversation.

**X X X F L A S H B A C K X X X**

_Harry?_

_Harry looked up from the book he was reading to see Bellatrix in the doorway of the Library at Riddle Manor, where he was spending Christmas, under the pretence of staying with the Dursleys._

_She looked nervous. The two of them hadnt been left alone together since the Ministry, where Harry had tried to crucio her after she killed his godfather._

_Im not going to say that Im sorry, and that he neednt have died, she began. I wont cheapen his death or what were trying to achieve like that. I know what he meant to you, and I am very sorry that he is not in your life anymore. Bella said honestly. She looked at the boy in front of her sadly. Remember him as he was, Harry. I will always remember him as the five-year old that put itching powder in his own underwear by mistake. She laughed._

_Harry laughed with her._

Thanks, Bella, he said.

**X X X E N D F L A S H B A C K X X X**

Harry spent every possible moment at Toms manor since his defection to the dark side. (He insisted upon the use of the name Tom. Harry and Ginny were the only ones with that particular privilege.) Harry preferred it to spending time with his fame-hungry friends, his power-hungry headmaster and his alcoholic, depressed Uncle.

It was the summer before seventh year when everything between Harry and the Dark Lord changed.

**X X X F L A S H B A C K X X X**

_It was a Saturday. Harry had been seventeen for over a week now, and had been fully taking advantage of being overage by using magic whenever he could._

_Harry was practicing a spell out of one of Salazar Slytherins journal, when he happened to glance up to find Tom gazing at him from the other end of the room._

_Hi Tom, He smiled. I didnt hear you come in. How long have you been there?_

_Tom shrugged. A while, he answered. Ive been watching you work. Do you realise it has been exactly a year since you first came to me?_

_Harry realised it had. So much has changed since then, he reminisced._

_Tom nodded. Indeed._

Harry put his book away. Its late, he said. Id better get that dreamless sleep potion from Snape before he goes home.

Tom raised his eyebrows. Dreams keeping you awake, Harry? he asked.

_Harry nodded. More and more frequently, as of late. I cant seem to think hardly, at all during the day. I just keep thinking about... He trailed off, blushing._

_Tom smirked and stepped closer to the teen. Oh? What is it you are thinking about? He brought his hand up to caress Harrys face. Harrys breath caught in his chest and his eyes fluttered shut. /Is this what you dream about? He hissed quietly in Harrys ear, causing him to shiver in anticipation as the harmony of the parseltongue washed over him. /Or this?/ Toms thumb gently brushed the teens soft, full lips. He then removed his thumb and covered Harrys lips with his own._

Tom...

_Tom smiled against Harrys mouth. _Yes, Harry?

Touch me, you fool!

_Tom grinned and complied._

{SCENE CUT. For the uncut version of this story, go to _www[dot]hpfandom[dot]net/eff/viewstory[dot]__php?sid=34419_}

**X X X E N D F L A S H B A C K X X X**

The sound of two throats clearing forced Tom and Harry apart, slightly sheepish at almost getting carried away in front of the two armies.

Harry addressed the Order. You have lost. You have one hour to collect your dead and leave this castle. Anyone who wishes to join us must undergo our loyalty test. Anyone who does not must leave the wizarding world. There will be no more fighting.

The Order knew there was nothing else to do. This was Harry Potter. He had had enough training in the last few years, on top of the magical power he already had, to flatten them all within seconds without breaking a sweat.

The light side had truly lost. Their last hope was gone.


End file.
